Badger (Video Game)
"Badger" is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. A high-ranking member of The New Frontier who serves as a lieutenant, Badger is a man set on carrying out orders, as well as finding his own resolution in avenging those who have fallen on his side during the apocalypse. Badger serves as one of the main antagonists of the season. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Badger's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Badger came in contact with a group called the New Frontier and decided to join them. Over time, he attained enough authority to be considered a lieutenant by others in the group. Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Badger first appears alongside Max and Lonnie, whereupon they discover Javier García retrieving his gasoline can from an ambulance. Badger holds him at gunpoint with the others before Max orders him and one other man with them to spread out and search for any others with Javier. He regroups with Max quickly when he hears shouts for help, arriving to once again hold Javier at gunpoint as Max attends to an unconscious Lonnie. Max ominously informs him that he must pay for what he has done before knocking him out. Badger and Max carry Javier to their truck to be driven back to Richmond. Badger briefly returns at the end of the episode, initiating a gunfight and killing Mariana García. Badger and four of his men approach the junkyard gates, barely being fended off by Clementine and Javier's efforts. Kate Garcia is shot in the abdomen as she goes to her dead step-daughter's side. One of his men is fatally shot by Javier, (Determinant) causing Badger to halt his position and continue firing from afar. Clementine advises Javier to stay with her and fight off the attackers, though Gabriel García and Eleanor/Tripp both claim that they need his help in getting back to Prescott. (Determinant) Javier can choose to stay behind with Clementine and give his family time to escape, killing two more of Badger's men before being incapacitated by a flashbang. Badger runs away and leave all of his men for dead. (Determinant) Alternatively, Javier can tell Clementine that he has to go back with Kate, which leads to Clementine staying behind alone to fight off Badger and his men. The García family flees the scene and Badger is forced to run from a group of walkers that encroach his position. (Determinant) Badger survives either way and makes it back to his people with a story about him and his men being attacked by the people of Prescott. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" Badger is among the strike force that drives to the town of town of Prescott to find and apprehend Javier, confronting Tripp, Javier, Clementine (Determinant) and Conrad. He had revealed to his group about what Clementine and Javier did to him and his squad and captured Francine to use as a bargaining chip to force Javier to surrender himself to them. During the debate, he resists Max's orders and takes things in to his own hands, ordering one member to chop Francine's fingers off to persuade Javier further. If Javier agrees to come down, (Determinant) Badger orders one man to restrain him while another points a gun at his head, wanting Javier to pay for what he's done despite Max's protests. Clementine then exits the gate and shoots at them, (Determinant) enabling Javier to escape. Regardless of what Javier decides to do, Badger disobeys Max's orders by convincing the others to attack the town, having a truck full of walkers be rammed through the damaged gates. He also proceeds to shoot Francine dead, either as she runs away or while she is still restrained if Javier refused to come down. (Determinant) "Above The Law" Badger is introduced when Lonnie and Max are stocking up on supplies. Max makes remarks that they wouldn't be in the situation they were in now if Badger hadn't shot David's daughter, Badger replies saying he enjoyed killing David's daughter and that he would do it again if he had the chance, Max calls Badger stupid for this. Max discusses with the two that Joan is going too far with taking supplies from other settlements and that it is going to lead to a war and so they should hide all of the supplies they've taken before any of the New Frontier members who don't know about the situation find them. Whilst discussing the items they got, David, Javier, Tripp, Jesus, Clementine and Conrad (Determinant) appear behind them armed, David knocks Badger to the ground and Max is shocked to see him, David tells Max that he thought better of him, Max tries to reassure David but then pulls out his gun and starts shooting. Everybody splits up. Javier goes after Badger. He is encountered loading a shotgun and Badger and Javier engage in a brawl, both men trying to kill each other for the killings of their friends. When Badger seems to have gained the upper hand, he remarks how he's always hated David and regretted not killing Javier sooner now knowing he is David's brother. Javier ends up mortally wounding Badger with a shotgun. Tripp appears and stands aside Javier and lets Javi decide Badger's fate. If Conrad is still alive, he will recognize Badger as the one who killed Francine, he walks over to Badger and kicks him in the face, reminding him of Francine, Badger replies saying that Francine was "nothing." Javi can let him turn or bash his brains in an uncontrollable rage. If Conrad is the one to decide Badger's fate, Badger insults Javi, but Conrad tells Badger he's nothing, let alone a man, and shoots him in the head, killing him. "Thicker Than Water" After the events of the previous episode, Badger's corpse is later discovered and taken back to Richmond. At the town meeting, Joan uses Badger's death in an attempt to turn the residents of Richmond against Javier and David. When David is about to be executed, Joan reveals the corpse of Badger to the crowd, claiming David to be responsible for his death. The state of Badger's corpse is determined by how he was killed. If he was killed by Javier, Badger appears with a bag covering his head. If he was killed by Tripp or Conrad, he will appear with a perforation wound on the side of his head. If left to turn, his skin will be noticeably pale and discolored, with a perforation wound in the side of his head, implying he was found and put down by the New Frontier. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Badger has killed: *Mariana García *Francine *Numerous counts of Prescott residents (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Death Killed By *Javier García (Caused or Direct, Determinant) *Conrad (Determinant) *Tripp (Determinant) *Unknown member of The New Frontier (Zombified, Off-Screen, Determinant) After a fight with Javier shooting Badger in the stomach, his fate is left to decide by Javier: Javier kills him: Javier uses the baseball bat to bash in Badger's head. Javier tells Badger says he murdered for Mariana's death. If Javier hits Badger once or twice, Badger is still conscious, but later dies from the head trauma. On the third hit, Badger's skull splits open and he dies from his injuries, although Javier can continue beating Badger's head until it is completely brutalized. Conrad kills him: Javier can choose to allow Conrad to kill Badger instead, as vengeance for Francine's murder. Badger taunts Javier for not having the guts to kill another man, and is called out by Conrad, who calls Badger "nothing," before pulling out his gun and stoically shooting him in the head. Tripp kills him: If Javier remains silent, Tripp takes it upon himself to end Badger by stabbing him in the head. Leave him to turn: Javier can choose to leave Badger to bleed out from his wounds and reanimate, as a way of punishing him for all the raids and murders he was responsible for. His reanimated corpse is later found and put down by an unknown member of the New Frontier. Relationships David García It is implied from David that Badger has done many things behind his back and that the two are not on good terms. During the fight between Javi and Badger, Badger expresses his hatred of David saying that had he known Javi and David were related, he would have given Javi a worser fate at Prescott. Javier García Max Conrad Appearances Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" (Corpse) Trivia *Badger is the only character to be only called by his nickname, not his real name. *Badger has the most possible determinant killers with a total of 4. *Bader is the only member of the new frontier who is dead regardless. Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:New Frontier Category:Forever Alone Category:Deceased Category:Undeads